


你所不知道的事（罐虎）

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bottom!Baekho, M/M, 罐虎, 虎受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 补个档……回看这篇文真的不知道自己写了什么（扶额灵感来自于经费不够去白滨泡温泉然后愤而写文（。





	你所不知道的事（罐虎）

你所不知道的事（罐虎）

1  
深秋，日本，关西JR火车上。

一个高挑的年轻男性坐在靠窗边的位置上，脚边还放着一个行李包，看起来是要去哪里旅行的样子。带着黑色口罩的他看不清表情，只见他有一页没一页的翻着一本杂志。

那是正在休假的赖冠霖。

他刚结束自己第二张个人专辑的行程，公司大发善心的给了他一个月的假。他回了趟家之后又跑回了韩国，其实他大可以继续在台北继续呆着，然而某人服完兵役后又玩消失。

这次说什么都不可以让他继续逃避下去。

想起他，赖冠霖的内心又是酸又是甜的。

首张个人专辑的时候，赖冠霖专门跑去找姜东昊帮忙制作专辑，他没有丝毫犹豫就答应了下来。之后两个人没日没夜的泡在录音室，同吃同喝，直到做出了一张满意的专辑。

至此，赖冠霖是十分高兴的，在两种意义上。

他和姜东昊制作专辑的那段日子里，仿佛回到了当年Produce101两个人为了拼命生存下去的时光。姜东昊对他只有满满的信任与宠爱，让他一度以为自己是他心里独一无二的存在。

年轻的他已经无法掩藏。在私人的庆功宴里，借着酒劲，他向姜东昊表白了。从15岁忍耐到23岁，多少的冲动与激情都变成了最甜蜜的话语。

然而姜东昊只回复了一句“你喝醉了”，之后就开始躲了起来。等赖冠霖从专辑活动中抽身出来要找他的时候，他只能在电视上目睹姜东昊入伍的新闻了。

他生气，他无奈。但是至少有一件事还是能让他高兴的。

姜东昊从来都没有明确的拒绝过他。 

赖冠霖是个很有耐心的人。他等他服完兵役，还私底下联系过NU'EST的哥哥们确认他服完兵役后的行踪。即使知道他在大阪这边为NU'EST新专辑录音，他也不急着去找他。

他来到了和歌山，距离大阪不过一小时的路程的城市。

杂志翻到某一页他就没再继续翻下去。杂志上，他挂念着的那个人穿着正式而修身的西装三件套，身边依偎着一个穿着清凉身材火辣的美女，正似笑非笑的目视前方。

杂志的标题很有趣。Dandy Sexy or Daddy Sexy?

Well, he will show it all to me. 

No matter what.

2  
姜东昊此时看着手机里的聊天软件，一脸的生不如死。

不清楚赖冠霖是怎么知道他的行踪的。他已经够低调的了，一个人跑来大阪这边录音，除了队友们根本没敢告诉其他人，生怕一退伍就被小朋友逼着要他的回应。

不是不知道怎么回应，而是无法回应。

他已经习惯的把他当成宠爱的弟弟。会闹会笑，偶尔还会开玩笑说他的满脸胡渣太过邋遢了。看着更像是威逼利诱的邀请，姜东昊头痛的很。如果这次再不去回应他，估计两人以后连朋友都无法继续做下去。

最后他还是一结束录音就搭上了去往和歌山的关西JR火车。 

到了和歌山之后，姜东昊才知道最终目的地是附近的一个小镇，白滨。去白滨的路上，沿途的风光明媚，深秋的日本枫叶已然红艳秀丽，连带着姜东昊不安的心情也开始慢慢平复下来。

小朋友说，至少要给他一个解释的机会，于是他就来日本找他了。姜东昊也怕自己心软，他不断的告诫自己，这次一定要好好的拒绝他。

终究还是心软啊，只要遇上的是赖冠霖。

3  
温泉旅馆坐落在一座山的山腰上。听旅馆的女侍说，这座山是旅馆主人的财产之一，深秋时分会有大片的红枫林可以观赏。只有秋天是限定开放，熟客才有特殊的邀请。

姜东昊感叹，赖冠霖确实在这两年间是“成长”了不少。就看这旅馆曲折的路线，外观的装潢与私密性，想必也不是普通人能来的地方。

女侍告诉姜东昊，说赖冠霖已经在等他，请他沐浴更衣后移步到另一间房间用餐。

只是姜东昊没想到的是，女侍说的另一间房间其实就在自己房间的隔壁。

打开门就看到赖冠霖穿着浴衣随意地坐在榻榻米上，和以前一样还是不习惯盘腿而坐。抬起头看他的时候，眉眼还是当年的小小少年，温文儒雅。

等女侍走远后赖冠霖才走近姜东昊。两年未见的两人，已经有了不少的变化。

舒展的身型，比起两年前的他，赖冠霖看起来有认真的健身。他一走近，姜东昊明显感受到了压迫感，虽然他的脸还是那副翩翩公子的样子。

“冠霖啊⋯⋯你是不是长高了？”

“又长了几公分，现在是187。”赖冠霖看着眼前两年未见的姜东昊，估计因为准备新专辑的原因，姜东昊又开始进行严苛的身材管理，脸上瘦的已经没有多少肉了。

“哥⋯⋯我好想你。”看着自己朝思暮想的人，赖冠霖想也没想就直接上手抱住了姜东昊。

姜东昊没推开他，任由赖冠霖把头埋在他的肩窝里。

像是安抚小狗一般，姜东昊揉了揉赖冠霖柔软的黑色短发。然后安静的等着赖冠霖，等他抱够了自然会松手。

赖冠霖并没有抱很久。

他知道的，现在的姜东昊对他的所有想法还停留在当年15岁的赖冠霖身上。即使十年过去了，赖冠霖已经长大了，他依然仅仅是姜东昊疼爱的弟弟。

姜东昊给他营造出一幅兄友弟恭的假象，把他所有的爱恋用一句“你喝醉了”就给打发掉。心还真够狠的，赖冠霖默默的在心里吐槽了一句。

表面还是那副乖巧的模样，赖冠霖笑得眉眼弯弯，拉着姜东昊入座。

他们一边聊，一边吃着旅馆准备好的怀石料理。

他们聊了很多。聊天聊地，聊以往，聊近况。谈新专辑的事情，谈以前101粉丝让Cube两个小鸡仔练习生喊姜东昊爸爸的趣事。

就是不谈感情。

4  
两个男人聊天，难免会小酌几杯。姜东昊知道自己酒量差，喝完满上的一杯就不再继续，赖冠霖也不勉强，自己一个人杯上杯落，看得姜东昊是心惊胆战。

“冠霖啊，别喝了，再喝就醉了。”姜东昊怕了。今天和赖冠霖见面就已经决定好要好好和他解释清楚，万一他又喝醉了，这事情肯定还要纠缠下去。

“哥，之前是我的不对。”赖冠霖的脸被酒气熏红，眼神朦胧，“不要推开我好不好？我不想失去东昊哥。我以后不会这样了……”恳切到近乎放弃所有自尊的语气，赖冠霖躺在姜东昊的大腿上，像是撒娇一般的抓着姜东昊浴衣衣袖不放。

姜东昊叹了口气，终究是敌不过赖冠霖，“我知道了。”

“约定？”赖冠霖伸出小指，姜东昊看他幼稚的样子，还是和以前一样啊。既然事情已经解决了，关系恢复到以前那样，拉钩约定有何不可？

他也幼稚一回好了。就这样，姜东昊和赖冠霖拉钩约定好了。

“哥，这就说好了。”

姜东昊见赖冠霖已经是要醉过去的样子，起身喊来女侍收拾餐桌，准备床铺。

只是奇怪的是，明明只喝了一杯的他，为什么晕的那么厉害？ 

等待女侍准备床铺期间，姜东昊已经明显感到自己是醉了。

将近两年的军队生活，退伍后玩命似的开始减肥和制作新专辑，私底下为了保养嗓子也不会主动去碰酒精。姜东昊没想到，自己的酒量已经退步到一杯就能被放倒的地步。

手脚使不出力气，人也晕乎乎的。勉强自己打起精神来，至少要等已经醉倒的赖冠霖就寝了，他才能放心的回房间休息。

他已经太习惯去照顾他了。

赖冠霖还在抓着他浴衣的袖子，在姜东昊的大腿上睡得安稳。姜东昊也不叫醒他，手掌轻轻覆盖着赖冠霖的眼睛，给他挡住房间里的照明。

其实姜东昊在军队的那段时间想了很多。

他无法否认的一点是，他没有因为赖冠霖的表白而感到反感。但是他对赖冠霖的感情，是爱情吗？或许是吧，他自己也整理不清楚。

他思考了很久，他一直无法回应赖冠霖的原因。因为两人的身份、工作还有一系列的未知的，可能会影响到将来的不确定因素。姜东昊冒不起险，他已经过了那种风风火火，愣头青一般的年纪了。所以他选择了回避。逼迫赖冠霖放弃，让他们两个的关系回到从前那般。

他知道他很自私。但至少他们两个的关系不用回到那种岌岌可危的危险边缘。

5  
女侍准备好床铺就退出了房间。

刚才喝的清酒后劲很大，姜东昊已经晕得很厉害了。他强忍着晕眩，被酒气熏得声音嘶哑的唤着赖冠霖，语气像是哄小孩一般，“冠霖啊，醒醒，自己上床铺睡觉好不？哥没力气扶你了。”

还在睡的赖冠霖一脸要醒不醒的爬了起来。姜东昊见他已经起来了，便放下心，晃晃悠悠地站起身来准备回自己的房间休息。

还未等到姜东昊走到门口，他就猛地被人抱住。

未能说出一句话的嘴唇被吻封住，赖冠霖一手环住他的腰，一手固定着姜东昊的头部让他无法挣扎。只见赖冠霖神色清明，哪还有之前那醉醺醺的样子。

像是玩游戏一般，他和他的舌头时而纠缠，时而吮吸，还会恶作剧般用舌尖撩拨姜东昊口腔里那敏感的上颚。

姜东昊一度觉得自己快要喘不过气来，他被赖冠霖吻得思维都在天旋地转。

酒气，唾液，被灵巧的舌头纠缠在一起。

无法推开，无法挣扎，被禁锢的腰身和赖冠霖亲密的贴在一起。敏感的禁区，因为身体的亲密接触而被蹭开的浴衣，无法再继续遮盖住姜东昊结实的大腿。

姜东昊被吻得连自己什么时候被放倒在床铺上都不记得，更勿论双手何时被束缚带固定了。

酒精带来的晕眩感，和赖冠霖攻城掠地式地深吻，让姜东昊丧失了最后挣扎的能力。

他唯一能清醒认知到的事情，就是他上了赖冠霖的当。

6  
赖冠霖轻抚着姜东昊被酒气熏红的脸。姜东昊浅褐色的瞳孔已经被生理盐水浸润，被吻得气息紊乱的他正大口大口的喘着气。

这是他喜欢了爱慕了十年的人。

即使被骂卑鄙也不要紧。赖冠霖自我嘲笑了一番，他无法和他继续以“朋友”或者“兄弟”这种身份相处下去。得到，或者失去，只能二选一。

所以他设计了一个圈套。预先设计暗藏了大量酒精的料理，和女侍提前安排好的流程，早就准备好的束缚带和用具，一步一步地请君入瓮。

被他讨厌了也不要紧。因为他爱他。被他偏爱的他有恃无恐，即使姜东昊把这份偏爱认为只是友谊而已。

赖冠霖深情地望着被他吻得衣衫不整的姜东昊。不是第一次看到他的刺青，但是以这种姿态，确实是第一次。

浴衣松松垮垮的挂在姜东昊身上，束腰的浴衣带子已经快要松开。而大腿往上的那处私密部位只剩下最后一层黑色布料遮挡。

毫无犹豫的再次用吻封住姜东昊的唇，赖冠霖极有耐性地和他玩起了舌尖游戏。他的双手也没有闲下来，细致的用指尖描绘着姜东昊胸前的纹身，随后划过他豆沙色的茱萸，像是弹钢琴一样在他敏感的腰间游走。

赖冠霖是个喜欢开玩笑的人。他并不急于把那层最后的黑色布料掀开，而是隔着那层布料，缓缓地，一圈一圈的描绘着那鼓起来的形状。

姜东昊被挑逗的浑身颤栗，敏感带被人支配得让他无法挣脱开来。喉结和胸前的两点，被赖冠霖像是吃糖果般舔弄。他极力控制着自己不要发出声音，但是姜东昊也清楚，他已经快坚持不下去了。

那层最后的黑色布料终于是被掀开了。

赖冠霖掏出了早已准备好的润滑剂。确保用足量而不会伤到身下人，缓缓地把两指深入他那从未被探索过的处子之地。

浓烈的不安瞬间充盈全身的官感，后方从未被探索过的姜东昊因为那莫名的酸胀感拱起了腰身，恨不得能有多远就躲多远。然而赖冠霖没打算让姜东昊退到哪里去，他一手轻轻撸动着姜东昊最敏感的部位，另一只手继续探索扩张领地。

姜东昊被这双重刺激下，差点忍不住呜咽出声来。他见识过赖冠霖那双十分适合弹钢琴的双手，在琴键上飞跃、弹出美妙音符的样子。现在的他，在用身体体会这双手如何在他身上游走和深入。

赖冠霖看姜东昊无法用双手捂住被陌生的情欲而染红的脸，又因为羞耻而死死咬住嘴唇不肯松口的样子，恶作剧的心情再次按捺不住。

看来还不肯服软啊。赖冠霖毫不犹豫的含住了敏感的前端，再次玩起那灵活的舌尖游戏。

He seems like sucking a luxury lollipop.

姜东昊彻底是抵挡不住了。呜咽声，呻吟声，从口中不停地冒出来。后方的不适感已经被磨灭，身体的所有官感被彻底的控制，内心最后的盔甲即将要被击碎。

“冠霖呐⋯⋯我们刚才还约定过的⋯⋯”姜东昊还在勉强自己振作起来，最后的自尊心不容许他就这么被情欲支配。

他只希望赖冠霖能停下这荒唐的一切。

赖冠霖终于肯松开口，“东昊哥，抱歉，我要失约了。”说完还用手指恶劣地磨蹭了一下前端。

姜东昊被这一下弄得又呻吟了起来。他清晰的感受到后方已经不是当初的两指了，每进一步的探索都是在挑战他内心的防线。前端更是被赖冠霖掌控，丝毫由不得他挽回自身的失地。

“哥，咬着。”

像是魔咒一般，姜东昊乖顺地听从了赖冠霖的话语，他感知到自己好像咬着什么。只见赖冠霖等他咬紧之后就一把用力的撕开了锡纸包装。

“哥，帮帮我好不好？”声音又乖又甜，赖冠霖仿佛是在撒娇。等姜东昊拱起身来看，才发现自己已经用手帮赖冠霖套好了那层塑料薄膜。

姜东昊知道自己要完了。

彻底完了。

7  
赖冠霖并没有受到很大的阻碍就已经进入姜东昊体内。

被姜东昊那处子之地紧紧包围着，赖冠霖感受着人生中这莫大的满足感和幸福感。他爱慕了十年的人，此时因为突进的粗大而不知所措的喘着气，拱起的腰身欲拒还迎，被束缚的双手无力的垂在胸前。

赖冠霖并没有立马动身，还留有余地给时间让姜东昊适应。

奇妙的酸胀感刺激着姜东昊的大脑神经。他不安地想挣扎，但是赖冠霖没有给他任何机会。双手桎梏着他因为陌生的官感而拱起的腰身，缓缓地动了起来。

“别想逃。你逃不掉的。”

速度被赖冠霖控制着，他一边调整着角度，一边观看着姜东昊的表情。

因为陌生的快感而眼神迷离，因为羞耻的动作而满脸通红，因为眼前和姜东昊做爱的是赖冠霖。

姜东昊觉得自己快要疯了。心理防线被彻底的击破，体内的快感被赖冠霖控制着。上一秒是天堂，下一秒是地狱，他就像是风里雨里的一叶扁舟，在名叫赖冠霖的这片海洋里浮沉不定。

“冠霖呐⋯⋯我不要了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯拜托你停下来吧⋯⋯”

声音控制不住的软糯，姜东昊已经快要承受不住赖冠霖带给他的快感。他努力的压抑自己的呻吟声，下一秒就被赖冠霖识破，然后被赖冠霖以更加恶劣的姿态深入。

“不可以哦，东昊哥。”

赖冠霖把自己身上还算整洁的浴衣彻底扒干净，然后从姜东昊体内退了出来。姜东昊因为失去了支撑而瘫软在床铺上，腿间的湿意显得极其的情色。

赖冠霖随意的把浴衣平铺在有些凌乱的床铺上，之后一把捞起已经被情欲迷眼的姜东昊，把他翻过身来，让他结实的臀部对着自己。赖冠霖一下子没忍住，一巴掌拍在那结实的臀肉上，爽快的响声体现出这副身体的主人身材相当的不错。

再次被深入，因为换了姿势，姜东昊只能用被束缚的双手勉强支撑着身体。 

“不可以弄脏床铺哦，东昊哥。”

像是被催眠一般，姜东昊不自觉的跪在赖冠霖刚才铺在床铺的浴衣上。身体被赖冠霖调整成更加羞耻的姿势，被深入的后方因为看不到对方的表情而更为敏感。

姜东昊能感受到正在抚摸着他后背的手是怎么划过从后背到腰间，然后又是怎么样被桎梏腰间，深入。

被情色抚慰的前端，还有近在耳边的喘息，被洪水般的快感冲击着的姜东昊，他已经快要坚持不住。

“冠霖啊⋯⋯慢点嗯⋯⋯慢点好不好⋯⋯”说话声音的调子已经变得不是自己，又软又糯，夹杂着情欲的呻吟，姜东昊已经完全迷失在赖冠霖设下的圈套里。

“不好。” 

赖冠霖还在控制速度。就像是吃一块他期待已久的草莓蛋糕，每一口蛋糕都会仔细的品尝，而装饰在蛋糕上的草莓永远都是最后一口吃掉。

他被姜东昊那处子之地紧紧的含住，像是邀请他一般，每一次探索都让他流连忘返。他满足于姜东昊此时此刻对他的坦诚，被情欲浸染的姜东昊不再是那个只把他当成弟弟的哥哥。

他们在那片名为欲望的芦苇荡里穿梭。他们不需要再遮掩自我，自有欲望为他们的渴望遮身。情欲被解放，所有的口是心非都被击溃。

赖冠霖感觉到身下人快要到达临界线，他的恶作剧之心不减，“还记得我们刚才聊的吗？粉丝要我喊你东昊爸爸的事。”

“那么，东昊爸爸，我操你操得爽吗？”

姜东昊被那近乎于无赖的话语刺激到。身后人还没有要放过他的想法，双手重新禁锢着他的腰，不再控制速度，而是大开大合，把姜东昊顶弄得又是一番喘息。

一番撩拨后，赖冠霖再次把速度缓了下来，“哥，你还没回答我。”

“⋯⋯哼嗯⋯⋯冠霖嗯⋯⋯拜托你⋯⋯”姜东昊已经快要碰到那条临界线，偏偏身后人不愿意让他这么轻松就随了他的愿望。

“说你爱我，以后都不会离开我。”赖冠霖也忍得辛苦，但是他必须要听到姜东昊的回答。不然他以后肯定又会耍赖，躲起来不见他。

姜东昊已经放弃了，他不挣扎了。他彻底败在赖冠霖手上，这辈子都脱不了身了。

他侧过身来，让自己面向赖冠霖，沾满情欲的眼里满满的都是深情，“我爱你。”

“所以你也不可以背叛我。你要对我负责。”

姜东昊难得如此直白的表达自己对他的爱意，赖冠霖被近乎要冲破胸腔的幸福感支配了大脑神经。不再控制速度，不再自我忍耐，两人彻底放开心扉，毫无节制，直到冲破那条临界线。

8  
两人在情欲的深处渐渐缓了过来。

赖冠霖终于记起要把姜东昊双手的束缚带解开。幸好，他并没有受伤，只是手腕处的皮肤被蹭得有点红。

而他的恋人，很听话乖巧的没有弄脏床铺。只是苦了两人的浴衣，彻底沾满了他们两个的体液，皱巴巴的被赖冠霖扔到了一边。

“要不要去泡一会温泉？”赖冠霖亲昵的蹭着恋人的肩窝，好不容易才得到回应，说什么都要抱着不放。

姜东昊刚经历完一场漫长又缠绵的情事，泡不泡温泉对于他来说已经无所谓了，他只想休息。

然而赖冠霖没打算放过他，半搂半抱地就把姜东昊往房间里的独立温泉里带。

温泉外的枫叶正是适合观赏的时候。两人并排坐着泡温泉，遥望温泉外的枫叶，一派悠然自得。

酒气已经散得差不多的姜东昊懒散的坐着，赖冠霖看他一副快要累倒的样子，很是心疼。刚才自己也没节制，老想着这种事情是可一不可再，忍不住就玩过火了。

赖冠霖有点愧疚，只好在温泉里用手给姜东昊按摩腰部肌肉，顺带卖个萌求原谅。

姜东昊闭着眼睛享受他的按摩，究竟是生气了还是没有生气，赖冠霖也猜不出来。只见姜东昊靠着他的肩窝，终于肯张开眼睛和他对视。

“你准备这个准备多久了？”张嘴就是质问。

“呃⋯⋯一年左右？”肯定是生气了。

“我的行程是谁告诉你的？”

“呃⋯⋯”这个不能说啊，说了就是出卖队友了。

“嗯，也就那几个人了，回去我会一个个问的。”姜东昊皱眉，这小子是准备得有够充分的啊。一年，净想着这些算计他的事。

姜东昊手腕处还有点酸痛，但是没有受伤，看得出肯定是练了很久才能绑得这么结实又不会伤到他。

“所以为什么要绑着我？”

“怕你揍我。”赖冠霖对没有百分之一百把握的事情从来都是能稳妥处理就稳妥处理。

“你以为我现在就不敢揍你么？”

“哥~~~”赖冠霖撒娇。这招通常是他拿来救命用的，谁叫姜东昊就是吃他这招，再凶的老虎都有脾气软下来的一天。

“算了。”姜东昊再次闭上眼睛。谁叫他宠了赖冠霖这么多年，脾性都被摸透了，想生气也生不起来。

“以后不许这样，”姜东昊嘟哝着，“手腕不舒服。”

“好好好！！！”看来是不生气了。赖冠霖是笑眯了眼，等了十年，终于是等到了这一天。

高兴得赖冠霖是左捏捏他的脸，右捏捏他的手。双手不安分的触碰着恋人，一副恨不得抱着不放的状态。

两个裸着泡温泉的恋人有这么多的身体接触，最是容易擦枪走火。

对的，说的就是赖冠霖。他刚才没有看到姜东昊的高潮脸已经是一大遗憾了，这次说什么都要正面看一次。

而姜东昊无意之间又被赖冠霖带走了节奏。等他在温泉里，被赖冠霖引导着用骑乘位的时候，他发现已经无法抗拒他。温热的泉水顺流而入，姜东昊再次彻底被赖冠霖吃干摸净。

姜东昊脸红红的，不知道是温泉太热还是害羞给害的。他总觉得自己应该还要问些什么，但目前……还是不和赖冠霖计较了。

反正以后有的是机会。

9  
两个人相拥而眠。

赖冠霖虽然长手长脚的，但是睡觉就安分的很，仅仅只是贴着姜东昊。姜东昊则是跟以前一样，睡觉喜欢抱着点东西睡，赖冠霖的手则成了他的新抱枕。 

两个人都喜欢赖床。现在两人跟耍赖似得谁都不愿先起床。

终究是玩着闹着才肯从床铺上爬起来。姜东昊眼睛都懒得睁开，脑子倒是转的飞快，他终于是想起了昨天他错过的唯一的那个问题。

“冠霖呐⋯⋯”姜东昊戳了戳抱着他不放却死活不肯从床铺上爬起来的赖冠霖，“以后不许灌醉我。” 

“嗯？”赖冠霖还在缓冲中。

“要做就直接做，”姜东昊顿了顿，自家恋人想什么他清楚的很，“但是我讨厌被灌醉。”

赖冠霖终于彻底缓冲完毕。

“Yes, sir!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> 补个档……回看这篇文真的不知道自己写了什么（扶额  
> 灵感来自于经费不够去白滨泡温泉然后愤而写文（。


End file.
